The broken dishwasher
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: The dishwasher breaks, and chaos ensues when Blaine attempts to talk Kurt into yet another activity they can do together.


**A/N**: Final day of Klaine week! (And yes, that also means that I'll be updating some of my WIPs again soon, for those interested :P) Here's another short one-shot in which I attempt to write domestic!Klaine. Hopefully you'll enjoy it, and please leave a review at the bottom! :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt called out as he entered their apartment. "Are you home?"<p>

"I'm in the kitchen!" Blaine called back, and Kurt frowned. Normally when Blaine got back from work early, he would be in the living room, watching TV or working on something.

He took off his coat and walked towards the kitchen, only to find his husband standing at the sink, his forearms covered in soap and foam. Kurt leant against the doorframe.

"Are you washing the dishes by hand?" he asked, giving the situation in front of him a strange look. "We've got a dishwasher that functions perfectly well."

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, we did. Until it stopped working and…" He indicated the mess in front of him with a wave of his hand. "So yeah, I'm doing it manually." As Kurt remained where he was, Blaine added, "Feel free to pick up the towel and help me out. Or are you just going to stand there and look pretty the whole time?"

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "You know I'm perfectly good at that," he replied. "Why isn't the dishwasher working anymore?" He could've sworn the thing had worked the way it should just that morning.

"No idea," Blaine replied. "I already called someone to fix it, though."

Kurt walked over to the dishwasher and made to pull it open. Before he could do this, however, he felt a wet splash on his face. Blaine was smiling back innocently, and Kurt rolled his eyes. As soon as he turned back to the machine, Blaine splashed him again.

"Stop that," Kurt told him, but now, Blaine was holding a handful of foam and seemed intent on attaching that to Kurt as well. "Blaine, I'm warning you – Blaine!"

He scrambled off, Blaine following closely, waving his hand. After running around the kitchen table, Kurt quickly scooped up some foam as well, and before they knew it, there was foam everywhere.

"Get off me," Kurt grumbled, attempting to push Blaine away. Blaine, however, wouldn't budge, and just held onto Kurt a bit more as he nuzzled his cheek.

"I missed you today," he muttered. "Well – I miss you everyday, but…"

"I missed you too," Kurt replied. "Which doesn't mean I'm forgiving you for breaking the dishwasher."

Blaine pulled back a little, smiling sheepishly, before he pouted. "I didn't do it on purpose! And think about it, isn't dishwashing together another great activity for us to do together?"

"It could be," Kurt admitted, "if it didn't take away from the time we could cuddle up on the couch or something even better. Plus, if you start foam fights every night… I'm not sure if I'm going to enjoy this so much." That was a lie, and Kurt knew that Blaine knew. They both loved silly things like this, though Kurt had to admit that it would get boring and annoying if the dishwasher wasn't made within a week.

"The kitchen doesn't look that bad," Blaine protested, sitting up and freeing Kurt, who instantly got up.

"I'm glad you think so," he said, dusting himself off. "You can clean up while I take a shower, then."

"But Kurt," Blaine practically whined, "isn't cleaning up a good activity for us to do together as well? And showering, for that matter?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Cute. What's it with you and finding new activities for us all of a sudden?"

Blaine shrugged. "Can't I just want to spend time with you?"

"You really should've started trying to charm your way out of this before you told me the dishwasher was broken," Kurt pointed out. "I'm going to shower. Just – try to dry everything off, okay? I'll be out soon, we can do the dishes together if it means that much to you."

Blaine's wide grin was enough of an answer to that.


End file.
